Mondschein/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Später Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Sturmpelz Charaktere *Federschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Krähenpfote *Brombeerkralle *Eichhornpfote *Mitternacht *Charly Erwähnte Charaktere *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Feuerstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **FlussClan-Lager **Fluss *Wassernest der Sonne *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Hund *Ratte *Dachs *Fuchs *Kaninchen *Fisch *Maus *Eichhörnchen *Sperling (im Original eigentlich Star) Heilmittel *Klettenwurzel Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Rattenbiss *Infektion Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SternenClan, Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Donnerweg, SchattenClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Aufrechtgeher *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge (nur im Deutschen), Mäuselänge, *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Heiler *Zeit: Blattfall, Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben", "Fellball", "Großer SternenClan!" (nur im Original), "jemandem keine Mäuselänge weit trauen" Wissenswertes *Seite 14: "(...) verwobene Zweige kreuzten." - Statt Zweige müsste es "Wurzeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von roots ist (vgl. Seite 4 von Moonrise) *Seite 14: "Er kniff die Augen zusammen, (...)" - Statt kniff die Augen müsste es "zuckte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flinched ist (vgl. Seite 4 von Moonrise) *Seite 14: "(...) floss, gefahrlos aufhalten konnten -, aber (...)" - Statt gefahrlos auhalten müsste es "beim Schwimmen wohlfühlten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von could swim comfortably ist (vgl. Seite 4 von Moonrise) *Seite 14: "(...), die temperamentvolle SchattenClan-Kriegerin." - Statt temperamentvoll müsste es "wilde" oder "unerschütterliche" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fierce ist (vgl. Seite 5 von Moonrise) *Seite 16: Der Satz "Brambleclaw would make her a much better mate." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle würde für sie einen weit besseren Gefährten abgeben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle würde viel besser zu ihr passen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 5 von Moonrise) *Seite 16: "(...), tauchte ein Lichtstreifen auf, (...) - Vor dem Wort Lichtstreifen müsste "cremefarbener" stehen, da im Original die Rede von creamy ist (vgl. Seite 6 von Moonrise) *Seite 18: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (dark ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von Moonrise) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "(...) where we made camp, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Moonrise) *Seite 19: "Besserwisserischer Fellball." - Statt besserwisserischer müsste es "herrischer" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bossy ist (vgl. Seite 9 von Moonrise) *Seite 20: Der Satz "Without waiting for the cats to agree or thank her, she lumbered off across the moor." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ohne auf die Zustimmung oder den Dank der anderen Katzen zu warten, trampelte sie los und über das Moor.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und schon trottete sie los." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 10 von Moonrise) *Seite 20: "(...), um einer rätselhaften Prophezeiung (...) - Vor dem Wort einer müsste "blind" stehen, da im Original die Rede von blindly following ist und statt rätselhaften müsste es "halb verstandenen heißen, da im Original die Rede von half-understood (vgl. Seite 10 von Moonrise) *Seite 22: Der Satz "All he ever did was argue and push himself forward as if he already were a warrior." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Moonrise) *Seite 23: "(...) mit ihren starken Krallen (...) - Vor dem Wort Krallen müsste "stumpfen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von blunt ist (vgl. Seite 12 von Moonrise) *Seite 24: "(...) wie ein zotteliger, brauner Fellklumpen aussah." - Statt zotteliger müsste es "mamoriert" oder "gefleckt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mottled ist (vgl. Seite 13 von Moonrise) *Seite 24: "Sein Schwanz zuckte nicht gerade erfreut, als (...)" - Statt nicht gerade erfreut müsste es "in einer reuevoll Wiedererkennenden Geste/Art" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rueful recognition ist (vgl. Seite 13 von Moonrise) *Seite 24: "(...) und sie dabei ständig in die (...)" - Statt ständig müsste es "beinahe für immer" heißen, da im Original die Rede von nearly (...) forever ist (vgl. Seite 13 von Moonrise) *Seite 24: Der Satz "Great StarClan!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Großer SternenClan!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das glaub ich ja nicht!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 13 von Moonrise) *Seite 25: Der Satzrest "(...) to her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 14 von Moonrise) *Seite 25: Charlys Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von Moonrise) *Seite 25: Der Satzteil "Ohne die Dächsin aus den Augen zu lassen, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 14 von Moonrise) *Seite 26: Der Satz "Tawnypelt shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bernsteinpelz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Bernsteinpelz gab sich geschlagen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Moonrise) *Seite 26: "(...), dass Krähenpfote dicht neben ihr stand." - Statt dicht neben ihr stand müsste es "ihr etwas ins Ohr sagte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von saying something in her ear ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Moonrise) *Seite 26: "(...) leise, zögernd und (...)" - Statt zögernd müsste es "wiederwillig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gruding ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Moonrise) *Seite 27: "(...) die Enttäuschung in (...)" - Statt Enttäuschung müsste es "Schmerz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hurt ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Moonrise) *Seite 27: "(...) verschwand seine Verwirrung." - Statt seine Verwirrung müsste es "sein Ärger/seine Verärgerung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von irritation ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Moonrise) *Seite 27: Der Satzteil "(...) - which was as much as he could carry - (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) - was gerade noch so viel war, wie er tragen konnte - (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) - wobei er mehr erlegt hatte, als er tragen konnte - (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Moonrise) *Seite 28: "(...) kauerte auf einem tief überhängenden Ast über (...)" - Statt einem tief überhängenden Ast müsste es "einer sich steil wölbenden Baumwurzel" heißen, da im Original die Rede von steeply arching tree root ist (vgl. Seite 17 von Moonrise) *Seite 28: "Er sprang von seinem Ast und (...)" - Statt von seinem Ast müsste es "hinab in die Mulde" heißen, da im Original die Rede von down into the hollow ist (vgl. Seite 17 von Moonrise) *Seite 28: Der Vogel Star wird fälschlicherweise mit "Sperling" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 17 von Moonrise) *Seite 29: "(...) leuchteten wachsam." - Statt wachsam müsste es "alarmiert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von alarm flaring in ist (vgl. Seite 18 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 1nl:Maannacht/Hoofdstuk 1 Kategorie:Verweise